Georges Geheimnis
by Christine82
Summary: George hat ein Geheimnis, das er noch nicht einmal Fred anvertrauen mag. Doch irgendwann kann er es nicht länger verschweigen. Warnung: Mpreg; kein Twincest! AU, da Fred lebt.


Disclaimer: Wie immer: Nichts davon gehört mir.

* * *

Hilflos kniete Fred neben seinem Bruder. Unschlüssig streckte er die Hand aus und streichelte George beruhigend über den Rücken, während sich dessen Körper erneut aufbäumte und ein Schwall Erbrochenes aus seinem Mund in die Toilettenschüssel spritzte.

„Ich... ich rufe einen Heiler", stammelte Fred und wollte aufstehen. Doch mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die er seinem Bruder in diesem Zustand nicht zugetraut hatte, griff George nach seinem Handgelenk und hielt ihn fest.

„Nein!" Er rief das Wort zwischen zwei Würgereizen aus. „Es geht mir gut", versicherte er und erbrach sich erneut, ohne den Griff um Freds Handgelenk zu lockern.

„Ja, sicher", entgegnete er mit sarkastischem Unterton. „George, du erbrichst dich seit Tagen immer wieder! Ich rufe jetzt einen Heiler! Das hätte ich schon gleich am ersten Tag machen sollen!" Und tatsächlich meinte er jedes Wort ernst, das er sagte. Während sein Zwillingsbruder gleichzeitig zitternd und angespannt an der Toilette kauerte, hätte Fred sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt. Er hätte wirklich sofort den Heiler holen sollen, als das alles hier anfing. Aber George war ja fest davon überzeugt gewesen, dass es an der letzten Packung Bertie Botts Bohnen gelegen hatte. Oder zumindest hatte er das behauptet...

„George...", begann er langsam, als er merkte, dass sein Bruder nun definitiv nichts mehr im Magen haben konnte. „Du weißt, weshalb es dir so schlecht geht, oder?"

George rührte sich nicht, aber Fred spürte, wie er sich weiter anspannte. Die Muskeln unter Freds Hand auf Georges Rücken ebenso, wie Georges Hand um seinen Arm. Sein Bruder schwieg und Fred wusste, dass er recht hatte. George wusste, was mit ihm los war.

Fred spürte einen Stich in seinem Herzen. Wann hatten sie angefangen, Geheimnisse voreinander zu haben? Und was noch wichtiger war: Was war mit George los? War es etwas schlimmes? War er krank und hatte es ihm verschwiegen, weil die Heiler nichts für ihn tun konnten? Fred spürte, wie ihm schlecht wurde und es lag nicht an der stickigen Luft in dem kleinen Badezimmer ihrer Wohnung. „George." Seine Stimme war kaum mehr wie ein Flüstern und er musste schlucken. „Sag es mir: Was ist los?"

Sein Bruder sah ihn nicht an. Sein Blick war starr auf das Innere der Toilettenschüssel gerichtet. Geräuschvoll zog er die Nase hoch, bevor er schließlich sprach. „Du wirst mich hassen."

Fred glaubte, nicht richtig gehört zu haben. „George!" Er drückte sich gegen den zitternden Körper seines Bruders. Er legte seinen freien Arm um seine Schultern und drückte ihn fest. Er spürte mehr als er sah, dass George kurz davor war, zu weinen. Es erschütterte ihn. Noch nie hatte er seinen Bruder in einem solchen Zustand gesehen. Und sie hatten in den 20 Jahren ihres Lebens kaum Zeit getrennt verbracht. „Ich könnte dich nie hassen, und das weißt du! Du bist doch meine bessere Hälfte!"

George schluchzte. „Das bin ich nicht!" Die Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg. Fred spürte sie, als er seine Stirn gegen Georgs Kopf drückte, seinen Bruder fester an sich zog, versuchte, ihm die Angst zu nehmen.

„Doch das bist du! Und du kannst nichts tun, was meine Meinung ändert. Und jetzt sag mir bitte, was los ist. Bist du krank?" Etwas zog sich in ihm zusammen bei dem Gedanken. Er erinnerte sich an diesen einen Moment während der Schlacht von Hogwarts, als die Mauer explodierte und er selbst fast... Das hatte ihm gezeigt, wie schnell alles vorbei sein konnte. Doch seine Gedanken waren nicht um sein eigenes Schicksal gekreist, sondern darum, ob es George gut ging. Und jetzt saßen sie hier, nur ein paar Wochen später, auf dem Boden ihres Badezimmers und er hatte wieder Angst um seinen Bruder, der jetzt hemmungslos in seinen Armen schluchzte. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem gemeinsamen Leben hatte Fred keine Ahnung, was er machen sollte. Sollte er George weiter bitten, ihm endlich die Wahrheit zu sagen? Oder sollte er darauf hoffen, dass er von selbst anfing zu reden? Unsicher, wie er vorgehen sollte, blieb er einige Minuten einfach nur sitzen, während George weiter weinte. Sein Bruder hielt noch immer seinen Arm in festem Griff. Fred nahm das als gutes Zeichen. Er wusste nicht, wie lange es dauerte, bis George ruhiger wurde. Aber schließlich wurde das Schluchzen leiser, die Tränen ebbten etwas ab. „Sag es mir", flüsterte Fred. George schniefte.

„Du wirst mich hassen."

Fred schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das werde ich nicht."

George schwieg einen Moment, bevor er schließlich flüsterte. „Ich bin schwanger."

* * *

Erschöpft ließ sich Fred auf die Couch sinken. Er hatte eine Stunde gebraucht, um seinen Bruder zu beruhigen. Jetzt schlummerte George mehr oder weniger friedlich in seinem Bett. Doch Fred machte sich nichts vor. Dass sein Zwilling nun schlief, war lediglich der Erschöpfung geschuldet und nicht der Erleichterung, dass Fred nicht mit Wut und Hass auf diese ganze Geschichte reagiert hatte. Er lehnte den Kopf gegen die Rückenlehne des Sofas und schloss die Augen. Wie hatte er nicht merken können, was George da mit sich herumschleppte? Im übertragenen Sinne! Damit war jetzt nicht das Kind gemeint. Wenn Fred ehrlich war, freute er sich über den Familienzuwachs. Sicherlich: Unter anderen Begleitumständen wäre das alles einfacher, aber George und er würden das schon hinbekommen. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, einer neuen Generation von Weasleys Tricks und Unfug beizubringen. Aber im Augenblick brauchte er selbst Unterstützung.

Seufzend setzte er sich auf. Kurz spielte er mit dem Gedanken, einen Feuerwhiskey zu trinken, aber ließ es dann doch lieber sein. Er brauchte einen klaren Kopf. Stattdessen erhob er sich und ging hinüber zum Kamin. Es war Sommer, das Feuer war aus. Ohne Worte hob Fred seinen Zauberstab und entzündete es. Dann griff er nach einer kleinen Dose, die auf dem Kaminsims stand und öffnete sie. Verärgert bemerkte er, dass seine Hand zitterte, als er etwas Flohpulver herausnahm und in das Feuer streute. Langsam ließ er sich auf die Knie sinken und streckte den Kopf in den Kamin. „Fuchsbau", flüsterte er leise, aber deutlich. Er brauchte nicht lange zu warten. Nur Sekunden später sah er die vertraute Küche und seine Mutter, die über ein Buch gebeugt am Küchentisch stand. Sie hatte ihren Sohn noch nicht bemerkt, dessen Kopf in ihrem Kamin aufgetaucht war, sondern war in ihre Lektüre versunken, während ein Kochlöffel neben ihr damit beschäftigt war, etwas in einer Schüssel umzurühren.

Fred räusperte sich. „Hallo Mum!"

Überrascht fuhr Molly Weasley herum. Sofort packte sie das Buch zur Seite und ging zum Kamin. „Fred! Mein Schatz! Was für eine Überraschung! Wie geht es euch?"

Fred verzog das Gesicht. „Mir geht es gut. Aber George... Mum, ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn du herkommst."

* * *

Mit besorgter Miene stand Molly Weasley in der Tür zum Schlafzimmer und betrachtete ihren schlafenden Sohn. Fred stand neben ihr. Als er George zu Bett gebracht hatte, hatte er den Raum mit einem Zauber abgedunkelt. Trotzdem konnte er den angespannten Körper seines Zwillings genau sehen. George hatte den Rücken zur Tür gewandt. Er atmete regelmäßig. Fred hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass er seinen Schlaf nur vortäuschte. Er hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt, seinem Bruder einen Schlaftrunk zu geben. Aber er wusste nicht genau, ob das womöglich für das Kind schädlich sein würde. Also hatte er es gelassen.

Molly trat leise einen Schritt zurück, ihre Hand lag auf der Türklinke. Vorsichtig zog sie die Tür ins Schloss, bevor sie sich Fred zuwandte. Stumm verständigten sich die beiden. Fred folgte ihr ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie auch diese Tür hinter ihm schloss. Seufzend ließ er sich auf die Couch sinken und ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Hast du denn gar nicht gemerkt?"

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Genau das hatte er sich auch gefragt. War da etwas gewesen, was ihm hätte auffallen müssen? Irgendetwas, was ihm verraten hätte, dass etwas nicht so war, wie sonst? Er rieb sich die Augen mit den Fingern.

„Er war ruhiger als sonst. Aber wir haben gerade einen Krieg hinter uns. Ich dachte, das sei normal."

Er spürte, wie seine Mutter sich neben ihn setzte. Einen Moment später hatte sie ihre Arme um ihn gelegt. Dankbar ließ er sich in die Umarmung sinken. „Wir hatten nie Geheimnisse voreinander."

„Ich weiß, Schatz."

Fred spürte einen Kloß im Hals. Wütend versuchte er, gegen die aufkommenden Tränen anzukämpfen. Nicht jetzt, verdammt noch einmal! Er musste jetzt an George denken! Und schon gar nicht vor seiner Mutter! Er war 20 Jahre alt, zum Teufel nochmal, und nicht fünf!

„Er hatte Angst, dass ich ihn hasse." Er schluckte. „Wie konnte ich das nicht merken?"

„Ach, Schatz." Sie drückte ihn noch fester an sich. „Es wird alles wieder in Ordnung. Du wirst schon sehen." Sie streichelte ihm über den Rücken. „Er wusste nicht, wie er dir das sagen sollte. Und vermutlich wurde es mit jedem Tag schlimmer. Aber jetzt hat er dir doch alles erzählt."

Fred nickte stumm. 20 Jahre und kein einziger Streit. Und jetzt saß er hier und heulte sich bei seiner Mutter aus. Bei dem Gedanken musste er erneut die Tränen zurückkämpfen. Er schluckte und setzte sich auf.

„Wir bekommen das schon hin", sagte er. „Und wenn ich diesen Scheißkerl erwische, bringe ich ihn um!"

* * *

Es war am späten Abend, als Molly Weasley in der Küche des Fuchsbaus apparierte. Erschöpft zog sie ihren Hut vom Kopf und warf ihn auf den Tisch, bevor sie sich müde auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ. Was für ein Tag! Sie sollte sich einfach hinauf ins Schlafzimmer schleichen, bevor irgendjemand mitbekam, dass sie zu Hause war. Ehe sie Hals über Kopf zu Fred und George aufgebrochen war, hatte sie dem Rest der Familie ein Pergament geschrieben, dass noch Reste vom Mittagessen da seien. Sie müsse eiligst fort und es könne spät werden. Sie konnte sich schon vorstellen, dass sie von Arthur und den Kindern mit Fragen gelöchert werden würde. Kindern... Sie musste lächeln. Ihre Kleinen wurden allesamt flügge. Sie hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass Bill und Fleur die ersten sein würden, die Arthur und ihr Enkelkinder schenken würden. Charlie hatte gerade erst mit seiner Freundin Schluss gemacht und Percy würde erst heiraten und Kinder bekommen, wenn er alles bis auf den letzten Cent kalkuliert hatte. Und dann waren da noch Ron und Hermine und Harry und Ginny. Hermine würde bestimmt auch darauf bestehen, dass Ron und sie erst Kinder bekamen, wenn sie beide sichere Jobs hatten. Und dazu würde sie erst einmal ihren Abschluss machen. Und Ginny war auch noch in der Schule. Da war es wirklich zu früh, um über dieses Thema nachzudenken. Und Fred und George... Die beiden schienen immer andere Dinge im Kopf zu haben, als ihre eigenen Familien zu gründen. Und nun war George schwanger.

Sie lächelte traurig, als ihre Gedanken zurückwanderten zu dem Gespräch, dass die Zwillinge und sie bis vor einer halben Stunde geführt hatten. George hatte sich so geschämt. Aber sie hatte ihm versichert, dass es dazu keinen Grund gab. Niemand würde ihm Vorwürfe machen. Und ja, sie freute sich auf ihren ersten Enkel. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, das kleine Bündel in den Armen zu halten. Ob er Georges Augen haben würde? Die roten Haare der Weasleys? Die Vorliebe der Zwillinge für Streiche? Sie musste lachen, während ihr gleichzeitig Tränen in die Augen traten. Oh, fast wünschte sie sich, dass es so wäre. Dass der kleine Racker seinem Vater und seinem Onkel genau so große Mühe machte wie die Zwillinge ihnen – und genauso viel Freude.

„Mum, da bist du ja!"

Erschrocken fuhr sie herum. Percy stand in der Tür. Und hinter ihm sah Molly auch Ron und Hermine auftauchen. So viel zum Thema, unbemerkt nach oben schleichen. Erschöpft rieb sie sich den Nasenhügel und wischte sich so unauffällig wie möglich die Tränen aus den Augen.

„Hallo Kinder", sagte sie. Die drei waren näher gekommen und nun tauchten auch Harry, Ginny, Charlie und Arthur auf. „Habt ihr die Reste vom Mittagessen gegessen?"

„Ja, haben wir", antwortete Arthur. „Aber wo warst du?"

Molly seufzte. Sie wusste, dass sie den Fragen ihrer Familie kaum entkommen können würde. Nun, dann sollte sie es vielleicht hinter sich bringen.

„Ich war bei Fred und George", antwortete sie. Sieben überraschte Gesichter sahen sie an. Gesichter, in denen sich rasch auch Sorge mischte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit den Zwillingen?", wollte Arthur wissen und setzte sich neben seine Frau. Sie schüttelte widerwillig den Kopf.

„Kommt, setzt euch mal. Es gibt Neuigkeiten." Sie winkte alle zum Tisch. Rasch kamen sie alle ihrem Wunsch nach. Keiner fragte, keiner drängte. Stattdessen wurde die Besorgnis in ihren Gesichtern größer. Als alle saßen, atmete Molly tief durch und sah jeden von ihnen an. George und sie hatten sich lange darüber unterhalten, wie der Rest der Familie es erfahren sollte. Und dabei hatte Molly schnell gemerkt, dass ihr Sohn keiner großen Erklärung gewachsen war. Also hatte seine Mutter ihm angeboten, diese Aufgabe für ihn zu übernehmen.

„George bekommt ein Baby", sagte sie. Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen in der großen Küche.

„Wie bitte?", durchbrach schließlich Harry das Schweigen. Er sah vollkommen verwirrt aus. „Aber wie ist das denn möglich?"

Hermines Worte überschlugen sich. „Ich habe darüber gelesen. Es kommt nicht sehr oft vor, aber Zauberer können schwanger werden. Noch ist nicht genau erforscht, unter welchen Bedingungen es dazu kommt, aber pro Jahr gibt es in England etwa drei Fälle."

„Das ist ja eine super Quote", warf Charlie mit einem zynischen Tonfall ein. „Stand in dem Buch auch drin, wer meinen kleinen Bruder geschwängert hat?" Sein Blick wanderte zu Molly. „Wer ist der Kerl und warum kennen wir ihn nicht?"

Arthur hob beschwichtigend die Hand. „Charlie, ich bin sicher, dass es dafür eine logische Erklärung gibt." Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu seiner Frau. „Die gibt es doch, oder? Es gibt doch einen Vater, oder? Ich meine, er ist nicht tot oder so etwas in der Art?"

Molly war mit einem Mal sehr fasziniert von der Tischplatte. „Oder so etwas in der Art", murmelte sie. „Es ist nichts, über was wir uns Gedanken machen sollten. George will mit diesem Mann nichts mehr zu tun haben. Das ist alles." Sie hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Das ist alles?", wiederholte Charlie. Seine Augenbrauen versuchten, über seinen Haaransatz zu klettern. „Wo ist der Typ? Wer ist der Typ? Und was hat er mit George gemacht?"

„Charlie, bitte!" Seine Mutter sah ihn eindringlich an. „Es gibt keinen Grund, sich jetzt aufzuregen." Sie sah alle nacheinander an. „George bekommt ein Baby. Das ist ein Grund zur Freude! Wir sollten ihn alle so gut wie möglich unterstützen!"

„Wir werden ihn auch unterstützen!", entgegnete Charlie und seine Mutter konnte sehen, dass seine Augen wütend funkelten. „Aber das soll der Vater des Kindes gefälligst auch! Was denkt der Kerl sich eigentlich? Dass er seinen Spaß mit meinem kleinen Bruder haben und sich dann aus dem Staub machen kann? Was denkt der sich dabei, George zu verführen und nicht wenigstens an Verhütung zu denken?"

Ron schnaubte leise. „George und sich verführen lassen? Du weißt schon, von wem wir hier reden? Wenn die Zwillinge eines nicht sind, dann unschuldig."

Sämtliche Köpfe im Raum fuhren zu ihm um. Sieben Augenpaare starrten ihn empört an. Ron wurde puterrot und zog den Kopf ein. „Ich meine... es wird ja wohl eine beidseitige...also...ähm...George hätte j...ja... Ach, vergisst es!"

Molly seufzte und wandte sich wieder Charlie zu. „Charlie, Schatz! Es gibt keinen Vater. Das ist schade, aber das ist nun einmal so. Und George ist sowieso schon..." Sie wiegte den Kopf hin und her. „Die Schwangerschaft macht ihm schon genug zu schaffen. Jetzt mach' bitte keine große Sache daraus, Charlie. Denk an George. Er braucht Ruhe."

Bevor Charlie etwas entgegnen konnte, meldete sich Percy zu Wort. „In welchem Monat ist er denn?"

Molly richtete den Blick auf ihren drittältesten Sohn. Von ihm hatte sie die schlechteste Reaktion auf diese Nachricht erwartet. Und das hatte sie im Vorfeld nervös gemacht. Doch stattdessen schien Percy es ruhig und gefasst aufzunehmen, dass sein Bruder schwanger war, anstatt eine junge Frau zu schwängern.

„Er ist in der achten Woche", sagte sie langsam und konnte sofort sehen, wie die anderen zu rechnen begannen.

„Das heißt...", sagte Hermine schließlich, „dass er schon während der Schlacht von Hogwarts schwanger war." Der Gedanke schien sie zu beunruhigen. Molly sah, wie Charlies Hand gefährlich zuckte.

„Ja, aber da wusste er es noch nicht", erklärte sie schnell. „Er... er hat es erst vor zwei Wochen erfahren." Das schien Charlie wieder etwas zu beruhigen. Molly konnte ihn nur zu gut verstehen. Sie selbst hatte dieselben Gefühle vor einigen Stunden durchgemacht. Bei der Vorstellung, dass ihr kleiner schwangerer Junge in einer Schlacht gekämpft hatte, war ihr schwindlig und schlecht geworden.

„Das beantwortet aber noch immer nicht die Frage nach dem Vater." Charlies eindringlicher Blick richtete sich wieder auf sie.

„Charlie, bitte", begann Arthur und auch Ginny setzte dazu an, etwas zu sagen, als Percy tief durchatmete und sagte: „Der Name des Vaters ist Rupert Geoffrey."

Fassungslose Blicke richteten sich auf ihn und Percy spürte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. „Das glaube ich zumindest", fügte er schnell hinzu. „Aber ich bin mir eigentlich..." Er sah seine Mutter an. „Ich habe Recht, oder?"

Molly schwieg kurz, dann nickte sie. „Woher weißt du das?"

Charlie sah zwischen ihr und Percy, der direkt neben ihm saß, hin und her. „Wer ist dieser Rupert Geoffrey?", verlangte er zu wissen.

Percy öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder, ohne etwas gesagt zu haben. Erneut setzte er an. Doch er brauchte einen dritten Versuch, bevor er schließlich sagte: „Es war kurz vor der Schlacht von Hogwarts."

„Zeitlich passt das schon mal", warf Charlie zynisch ein. „Jetzt sag schon, verdammt noch mal!"

„Geoffrey wurde aufgegriffen, weil er verwirrt war. Er brabbelte vor sich hin, lauter unzusammenhängendes Zeug. Man... man brachte ihn in St. Mungos und... ich wurde hingeschickt, um herauszufinden, ob schwarze Magie im Spiel sei." Er senkte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, warum ich mich darum kümmern sollte... Vielleicht wollte man mich loswerden..." Er wurde noch röter und senkte den Blick. „Als ich ankam... ich bemerkte sehr schnell, dass er unter irgendeiner Art Zwang handelte. Es war aber kein Zauber, der mir bekannt war. Wenn man ihn aufforderte, sich zu setzen, tat er das. Wenn man ihm sagte, er solle aufstehen, tat er das auch. Es waren einfache Befehle, die er befolgte, nichts tiefer gehendes. Aber wenn man ihm Fragen stellte, beantwortete er sie."

„Und du hast ihn befragt", Arthur stellte das mehr fest, als dass er nachhakte. Percy nickte.

„Er erzählte freimütig, dass er... er hatte junge Hexen und Zauberer verführt und verflucht. Er befragte sie über Dumbledores Armee und verkaufte die Informationen dann an Voldemorts Leute."

In der Küche herrschte absolute Stille. Percy atmete tief durch. „George war... er sollte sein nächstes Opfer werden."

Seine Mutter unterbrach ihn. „George sah im Spiegel, dass dieser Mann mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn zielte." Sie schluckte. „Er wich aus, sie duellierten sich. Irgendwie gelang es George, zu fliehen." Tränen füllten ihre Augen.

„Geoffrey erzählte mir das alles", fügte Percy hinzu. „Ich wusste am Anfang natürlich nicht, dass er von George sprach. Aber dann sagte er etwas von wegen „der verdammte rothaarige Teufel" und... und ich erkannte die Uhr."

„Welche Uhr?" Harry sah ihn verwirrt an. Percys Lippen wurden zu einer einzigen dünnen Linie. „Onkel Gideons Uhr", sagte er. „Er trug sie an seinem Handgelenk. George trägt sie nicht häufig, aber ab und zu."

„Wo ist Geoffrey jetzt?", fragte Arthur.

„In Askaban. Er wurde vergangene Woche verurteilt", antwortete Percy. „Ich nehme an, George hat die Nachricht im Tagespropheten gelesen." Er sah seine Mutter fragend an. Doch die hatte keine Gelegenheit, zu antworten.

„Aber musste er denn nicht als Zeuge aussage?", wollte Harry wissen.

Percy, dessen Gesichtsfarbe sich zwischenzeitlich normalisiert hatte, wurde erneut rot. „Das hätte er vielleicht, wenn sein Name in den Akten aufgetaucht wäre", antwortete er vielsagend. Nun musterte ihn auch seine Mutter verwirrt.

„Aber hast du denn das Verhör nicht protokolliert?", fragte sie.

„Doch das habe ich", sagte ihr Sohn. „Aber nicht den Teil mit George. Ich habe diesen Teil von Geoffreys Erinnerungen gelöscht, habe ihm die Armbanduhr abgenommen und – das war es."

* * *

Mit Mühe unterdrückte George einen Anflug von Übelkeit, als Fred einen Becher mit dampfendem und nicht gerade gut riechendem Tee vor ihn auf den Tisch stellte. Sein Bruder ließ sich ihm gegenüber auf die Sitzbank sinken. „Mum hat gesagt, das hilft gegen die Übelkeit", sagte er mit Blick auf den Tee.

„Dracheneiter sorgt auch für schimmerndes Haar und trotzdem wirst du kaum jemanden finden, der es benutzt", antwortete George und rümpfte die Nase, als ihm der Geruch des Gebräus in die Nase stieg. „Dieser Tee ist nur dafür gut, die schon vorhandene Übelkeit durch eine noch schlimmere zu überlagern." Erschöpft ließ er den Kopf nach vorne auf die Tischplatte sinken. „Das ist die Rache, Fred! Das ist die Rache des Schicksals für alle Streiche, die wir jemals gespielt haben! Und weil wir beide gleich aussehen, hat das Schicksal nicht kapiert, dass die Hälfte davon auf dein Konto geht, und ich darf nun alles alleine ausbaden!"

Fred lachte laut auf. „Wenn es wirklich die Rache ist, kommt der Kleine nach Percy." Georges Kopf schnellte nach oben.

„Das ist nicht witzig!", schoss er zurück. Doch Fred konnte das Blitzen in seinen Augen sehen. „Du könntest das Baby nach Percy benennen", schlug er vor. „Percy Weasley II. Der perfekte Name für einen künftigen Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher."

„Ich dachte eher an Gred", antwortete George und setzte sich auf. Er seufzte und wurde wieder ernst. „Ich fühle mich so dumm, so unglaublich dumm."

„Das bist du nicht, George." Er streckte die Hand über den Tisch aus und legte sie auf die seines Bruders. „Dieser Kerl hatte es auf uns abgesehen. Jeder hätte in seine Falle tappen können." Er sprach den Gedanken nicht aus, der ihnen beiden durch den Kopf spukte. Dass es ja geschehen war. Es waren noch andere in seine Falle getappt. Und sie waren nicht mit dem Leben davon gekommen. Wenn George nicht im richtigen Moment in den Spiegel geschaut hätte, wäre er jetzt tot.

Aber er war nicht tot, rief Fred sich in Erinnerung. Sein Bruder lebte, er saß ihm gegenüber, er konnte seine Hand unter der seinen fühlen. Sacht drückte Fred Georges Hand. „Der Typ hat Glück, dass er in Askaban ist", flüsterte er. „Ansonsten hätte ich..."

„Genau deshalb habe ich es dir nichts gesagt", unterbracht George ihn. „Ich wusste, dass du losziehen und ihn suchen würdest. Na ja. Deshalb und weil es so verdammt..." Er wurde rot und schwieg. Bevor Fred etwas erwidern konnte, vernahmen sie ein vertrautes Flattern aus Richtung des offenstehenden Fensters. Beide Zwillinge sahen sich um, ihre Bewegungen in perfekter Synchronisation.

„Hermes!", entfuhr es George überrascht. Die Kreischeule landete zwischen den beiden auf dem Tisch. Fred erhob sich, ging zum Küchenschrank und holte einige Leckerlis für Percys Posteule. George seufzte derweil. „Ich schätze, Mum hat es den anderen gesagt", meinte er mit Blick auf das Pergament, das an Hermes' Bein befestigt war. Der Vogel streckte es erwartungsvoll in Georges Richtung, der jedoch zögerte. Erst als Fred mit den Leckerlis und einer Schale Wasser für Hermes zurückkehrte, nahm er den Brief zögernd entgegen.

„Was glaubst du?", sagte er. „Erklärt er mir, wie unglaublich dumm das alles von mir war, oder sagt er mir gleich, dass ich eine Schande für die ganze Familie bin?"

Fred schwieg. Er hatte gehofft, dass sich ihr älterer Bruder zurückhalten würde. Einfach dem neu gefundenen Familienfriedens willen. Immerhin hatte er keinen Heuler geschickt. Vielleicht sollte er dafür schon dankbar sein.

Seufzend rollte George das Schreiben auseinander und begann zu lesen. Er runzelte die Stirn. Irritiert beobachtete Fred, wie das Gesicht seines Bruder immer größere Verblüffung zeigte. „Fred...", begann George schließlich. „Das wirst du mir nie glauben!" Er schob das Pergament über den Tisch. Verwirrt begann Fred zu lesen.

_Lieber George,_

_es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht schon früher mit dir gesprochen habe. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was du durchmachst, wäre ich schon längst zu dir gekommen._

_George, du brauchst dir um Geoffrey keine Gedanken mehr zu machen. Als er ins Hospital gebracht wurde, schickte man mich hin, um herauszufinden, was mit ihm passiert ist. Ich habe mich um alles gekümmert. Niemand wird dich oder dein Kind je mit ihm in Verbindung bringen._

_Onkel Gideons Uhr ist übrigens hier bei mir. Ich wollte sie dir schon längst zurückgeben, aber... Vermutlich wollte ich einfach dem Gespräch aus dem Weg gehen. Du bekommst sie am Sonntag wieder, wenn ihr zum Essen kommt. _

_Percy _

_P.S.: Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Sag Fred, dass er auf dich aufpassen soll._

Ungläubig sah Fred auf. „Percy hat sich gekümmert? Was meint er damit?"

George zuckte langsam mit den Achseln. „Ich... nehme an... er hat Geoffreys Gedächtnis gelöscht", sagte er. „Das ist das einzige, was ich mir..." Mit beiden Händen umklammerte er jetzt den Teebecher. „Oh Gott! Percy hat..." Er fing hysterisch an zu lachen. „Percy hat... gegen die Regeln verstoßen und das Gedächtnis eines Verbrechers verändert, um mich zu beschützen!" Fred sah ihn einen Moment an, bevor auch er in lautes Lachen ausbrach.

* * *

In dieser Nacht schliefen die Zwillinge zum ersten Mal seit Jahren in einem Bett. Fred hatte die Arme um seinen Bruder geschlungen. Obwohl er sich inzwischen sehr viel weniger Sorgen um George machte, kam er nicht zur Ruhe. Nur die Rücksicht auf seinen Bruder zwang ihn dazu, sich nicht die ganze Zeit von einer auf die andere Seite zu werfen. Wenigstens George ging es besser; er hatte seine Hand auf seinen Bauch gelegt und atmete ruhig, auch wenn er eindeutig nicht schlief. „Vielleicht sollte ich das Kind wirklich Percy nennen", murmelte er. Die Worte wurden begleitet von einem Gähnen. Fred verzog das Gesicht. „Und wie nennst du es, wenn es ein Junge wird?", fragte er todernst.

Seinem Bruder, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm lag, schnaubte. „Dann nenne ich es Fred." Fred musste grinsen. „Einverstanden." Er zog seinen Zwilling eher an sich. „Morgen fange ich an, die Wohnung und den Laden kindersicher zu machen", kündigte er an.

„Das hat doch noch Zeit." George gähnte erneut.

„Mum wird mir die Hölle heiß machen, wenn ich es nicht sofort erledige."

George drehte leicht den Kopf zu seinem Bruder. „Seit wann beeindruckt dich das?", fragte er und grinste. „Wirst du etwa erwachsen?"

Fred verdrehte die Augen. „Nein, ich versuche nur, Percy den Rang als deinem Lieblingsbruder wieder abspenstig zu machen."

Dieses Mal entfuhr George ein lautes Lachen. Er drehte sich zu Fred um. „Da brauchst du dir keine Gedanken zu machen", erklärte er und sah seinem Bruder in die Augen. „Du bist der Beste. Danke für alles, Gred."

„Gern geschehen, Forge", erwiderte er und kämpfte gegen die Tränen an. Schnell drückte er George an sich, damit er sie nicht sehen konnte. Jetzt hatte er wirklich das Gefühl, das alles gut werden würde.

* * *

Angewidert sah Lucius Malfoy aus dem Fenster des Familienstammsitzes. Draußen ging gerade die Sonne unter – nach einem Tag, der wieder gespickt gewesen war von guten Nachrichten für alle Schlammblüter und Blutsverräter. Sogar Draco schien sich von ihm abgewandt zu haben. Sein Verhalten in den vergangenen Wochen... Natürlich musste sich Lucius eingestehen, dass es auch seine eigene Schuld war. Sein Rückzug von der Schlacht von Hogwarts... nein, seine Flucht... Natürlich war er Draco kein gutes Vorbild gewesen. Aber sein Sohn schien gerade sämtliche Prinzipien über Bord zu werfen, die sie ihm mit auf den Weg gegeben hatten. Vor einigen Tagen hatte Lucius sogar einen Brief abgefangen, den Draco an diese Schlammblüterin Hermine geschickt hatte. Er lag nun ungeöffnet in seinem Schreibtisch. Lucius war sich noch unschlüssig, was er damit machen sollte. Vielleicht würde ein enger Kontakt zu Hermine und diesen Weasleys noch nützlich werden. Wenn das Kind erst einmal geboren war...

Seit der Dunkle Lord besiegt worden war, hatte Lucius schon mehrfach dem Schicksal auf Knien dafür gedankt, dass ihm diese Idee rechtzeitig gekommen war. Und dieser Rupert oder wie er hieß war ein einfach zu manipulierendes Werkzeug gewesen. Niemandem war aufgefallen, dass seine und die Erinnerungen von George Weasley verändert worden waren. Und was für ein Glück, dass dieser rothaarige Blutverräter die Schlacht überlebt hatte. Jetzt mussten sie nur noch warten. Er schnaufte. Als ob er unter Hausarrest stehend auch irgendetwas anderes tun könnte.

**Ende** \- **vorläufig**


End file.
